


Jealous

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Snowbaz One Shots [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Jealous Baz, M/M, Oblivious Simon, because um..yas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: J-E-A-L-O-U-S, boy don't know how you got my acting like this.-Jasmine V^^listen to that song nOwBaz is jealous because we stan a jealous Baz





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT PROOFREAD SUCK MY DICK IDC
> 
> •••
> 
> love yall♡

**☆Baz☆**

Simon Snow's obliviousness is going to be the death of me. Here we are sitting in a nearby Starbucks trying to order our drinks (Vanilla Bean Frappe for him and a black coffee for me.) and some blonde girl decides she should hit on him. Let me get this straight, I dont blame the ridiculously handsome boy sitting across from me for the very reason that he is ridiculously handsome. I blame the bloody blonde barista for not even considering that maybe the seriously pale and coldblooded vampire sitting across from him was more than a mate.

 

"So what can I get you?" She asked looking at my boyfriend like he was a snack. "Vanilla Bean Frappe and a Black Coffee for him." He answered. "Okay it will be right out." She said unbuttoning the last button that was left closed on the collar of her shirt drawing attention to her cleavege. Simon just nodded oblivious to what was going on around him. She huffed and walked away because of his lack of attention.  _serves her right._ I took out my phone as we waited for our drinks to come.

 

_Unfortunately when they came the blonde was attached to them._

 

"Here you go." She said a big stupid grin on her face putting our cups down in front of us. Then I spotted it. The black writing on Simons cup that did NOT belong there. Okay I've had enough of this shit I've been patient but now im done. "I imagine you've always been attracted to guys that are taken." I let out smoothly before she could walk away. "Excuse me." She said turning back to face me as simon looks up to see what all the commotions about.  _Oh so now he realizes._ "I just assume you've always been one to flirt with a guy not caring whether hes taken or not." I reply. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend." She stuttered.  _Ugh I hate small minded people._ "He has boyfriend actually, and you didnt know cause you didn't even bother to ask." I snapped. "Im sorry geez." She said.  _Sorry my ass._ With that I take Simons hand and drag his ass outside. "Somebodys a little jealous." He teased. "A little doesn't begin to descibe it." I said kissing him as a shocked Simon kissed me back. "Mine. " I said as we pulled away from our kiss. "Always." He added.

 

 

Simon Snow will always be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> So Um I kinda just made this up as I went so its probably bad but hey suE mE bItCh. Also sorry its short im so fucking tired its 2:36 in the morning. Okay baiii.  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
